


No, You Can’t Wear the Iron Man Suit to Our Wedding

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iron Man Suit - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Short One Shot, Short tony, Super Fiances?, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weddings, fan art based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can find Tony anywhere before the wedding, until he sees Tony's lab door unlocked. What could Tony be doing in there?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm bad at summaries...<br/>Not Beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You Can’t Wear the Iron Man Suit to Our Wedding

“Tony?” Steve called out, he was getting fed up with Tony disappearing this close to the wedding.

“Tony?” He called out again, opening the lab door.

“What’s up Stev- WAIT!” Tony shouted when he recognised the voice as Steve’s

“What?”

“Close your eyes” Tony shouted from where ever he was in his lab.

“We have to go, Tony.” Steve said covering his eyes. ‘This is ridiculous’ he thought to himself.

“Okay…” Tony said taking Steve’s free hand, leading him through the maze of a lab. After they stopped Tony kissed Steve's cheek before saying, “Look!”

Steve opened his eyes to what looked like the Iron Man suit, but black and navy blue, their wedding colors.

“Whaddya’ think?” Tony asked posing next to the suit.

“No, you can not wear the Iron Man suit to our wedding.” Steve said sternly, but not commanding. He wanted to know why Tony made a suit for the wedding, he had tons of actual suits.

“But if I don’t you’re like two feet taller than me!” Tony pouted

“Am I even going to win this debate?” Steve asked knowing the answer.

“Nope” Tony said cheerfully, already getting into the new suit.

“Now, we don’t want to be late, let's go.” He said taking Steve’s arm in his own walking to the door, now only three inches shorter than Steve.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this is my first Stony peice.


End file.
